


My Boyfriend's Princess

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Dr. STONE Week 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, a couple of cameos, no petrification, theyre cat dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Try as he might, Ryusui couldn’t ignore the happy sounds he heard. She thought she was so high and mighty just because she met Tsukasa first. As if knowing him longer somehow gave her the right to crawl onto his lap and kiss him whenever she felt like. Or even demand affection loudly at all hours of the day. Tsukasa smiled warmly at her and Ryusui pouted as he wondered for a moment if those tactics might work for him as well.(Or the five times Kiara bit Ryusui, and the one time she kissed him)
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	My Boyfriend's Princess

**I.**

Ryusui brought the mug to his mouth and blew on the contents. Still piping hot. Perhaps the cup did its job a little too well. Not that he’d trade it for anything since it was a gift that his boyfriend gave him when they moved in together. Ryusui still smiled every time he saw the silly ‘work like a captain, play like a pirate’ written across it. Tsukasa really got him and his sense of humor. Ryusui was pretty sure it’d be his favorite mug for the rest of forever.

A curious trill followed by a soft thump got his attention and Ryusui turned to his right to see the princess of the house sitting on the kitchen table watching him. The cream-colored cat tilted her round head and blinked. If those folded ears of hers didn’t stop being so cute he just might have to poke them. He sighed when he realized that her purple bow was on the side of her neck again. How she managed to do that so often was a mystery.

Ryusui set his mug down onto the counter then turned around and sighed, “You need to stop being so crazy, Kiara.” He gently adjusted the collar so the bow was back behind her neck where it belonged and the shiny jewel on the other side was in front. He poked the gem then added, “That’s a real diamond, you know. You should wear it proudly.”

Kiara didn’t seem interested. She flopped over and looked away from him while her tail slapped the table. When he poked her tummy it was like a switch flipped. She immediately used her front paws to grab his arm then rolled onto her back. She bit his hand and simultaneously kicked at it with her back legs as quickly as possible.

Ryusui pulled his hand free. He clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at her as he said, “Ladies don’t start fights.”

“But they can finish them,” Tsukasa added as he stepped into the room. Kiara sat upright and meowed in agreement, which made Ryusui snort. He smiled then kissed the blond’s cheek and then scratched beneath the cat’s chin as he said, “Morning, you two.”

Kiara stood on her hind legs and pawed at Tsukasa’s arm gently. She let out a soft meow and immediately got what she wanted. He scooped her up and held her to his chest then kissed the top of her little head. Kiara purred loudly as she nuzzled his chin.

Tsukasa took a step towards the counter and the cat peeked over his shoulder to look at the blond. She continued to purr as she stretched a paw out in Ryusui’s direction. It was as if she wanted his attention so he would watch this. The showoff.

Try as he might, Ryusui couldn’t ignore the happy sounds he heard. She thought she was so high and mighty just because she met Tsukasa first. As if knowing him longer somehow gave her the right to crawl onto his lap and kiss him whenever she felt like. Or even demand affection loudly at all hours of the day. Tsukasa smiled warmly at her and Ryusui pouted as he wondered for a moment if those tactics might work for him as well.

Ryusui’s bottom lip poked out as he mumbled, “Maybe I should go sit outside in a box in the rain and look all pathetic.”

“What would be the point of something like that?” Tsukasa snorted.

“I don’t know… shut up…” Ryusui didn’t need an explanation for every ridiculous thought that popped into his head. He watched as Tsukasa bent down to set Kiara on the ground where she belonged then told her for the millionth time that she shouldn’t be jumping onto the table. She meowed then scurried from the room. Though she’d just come running right back once breakfast was served.

Tsukasa stood upright then kissed Ryusui’s temple and said, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryusui grumbled and turned away from him. The blush in his cheeks had nothing at all to do with the fact that he’d just been jealous over a cat for a hot second. Nope. He cleared his throat then asked, “Tea?”

“Please.” Tsukasa nodded. He wandered over to the fridge to inspect the contents then started to remove the ingredients he needed to make them some breakfast.

“By the way,” Ryusui said as he pulled a mug from the cabinet, “I called yesterday, and the only available appointment was for the day after tomorrow.”

Tsukasa clicked his tongue and shook his head. “I have work.”

“It’s all right. I’ll go,” Ryusui replied without missing a beat.

Tsukasa put the ingredients onto the counter then stood behind his boyfriend. His arms wormed their way around Ryusui’s waist and he kissed the back of his neck then hummed, “What would I do without you?”

“Be super lonely, of course!” Ryusui laughed. He was still smiling as he turned to kiss Tsukasa over his shoulder. “Also bored. And unhappy. And–” He made a happy sound when his boyfriend kissed him again. Yeah, he totally got why Kiara sounded so content when getting affection from the guy. It made him want to purr too.

**II.**   
  


Ah, this was the very definition of comfort. Ryusui and Tsukasa were sitting on the couch together watching a movie. He couldn’t be any happier about the arm draped across his shoulders. Every now and then he heard a tiny snore and shook his head. It seemed that Kiara wasn’t interested in the movie at all. She’d fallen asleep perched on the back of the couch near Tsukasa’s head. To be fair, he wasn’t all that interested in this flick, either. He was in it for the ninety minutes of sitting so close he could smell his boyfriend’s shampoo.

Ryusui turned his head and nuzzled Tsukasa’s cheek then purred, “Have I told you just how much I love you today?”

Tsukasa made a face as if he had to think about it. He shook his head and replied, “Not in the last five minutes.”

“Shame on me, it’s overdue!” Ryusui gasped in mock offense. He wriggled out from underneath Tsukasa’s arm then turned towards him and swung his left leg over his lap. He made himself comfortable then grinned when Tsukasa’s hands found their way to his waist. They were so big yet so gentle. Frankly, they felt like they belonged there.

Ryusui’s arms wormed their way around his boyfriend’s neck without him having to think about it. This kind of thing just felt right. He heard an indignant grunt when his hand brushed up against something soft on the back of the couch. Ah, right, the princess. Whatever. He didn’t have any attention to give her right now. All his focus was on his boyfriend.

“I love your smile,” Ryusui hummed before he kissed Tsukasa. “And your eyes.” He kissed him again. “And your hair.” Yet another quick kiss. “And your butt.” Ryusui snickered into the kiss when Tsukasa chuckled. He pulled away and watched how Tsukasa’s smile spread across his face. It was what the best dreams were made of.

Tsukasa lifted his right hand and gently brushed his knuckles along Ryusui’s cheek as he asked, “Do you love me more than that star you named after yourself?”

“It’s pretty close but,” Ryusui nodded, “you win by the sliiiiiightest margin.”

Tsukasa squeezed the blond’s cheeks, effectively squishing his face as he said, “I’m honored.”

“You should be!” Ryusui laughed as best he could with a smushed face. He shook his head free of Tsukasa’s grip then leaned in for another kiss but yelped in surprise when he felt a sharp pain in his left hand. He looked around Tsukasa to see that Kiara decided to chomp down for some unknown reason.

“What was that for!” He shrieked. Kiara immediately jumped off the back of the couch and took off running. Ryusui pouted and grumbled, “Brat.”

Tsukasa bopped him on the nose and clicked his tongue. “Hey, that brat is your daughter. Be nice.”

Ryusui snorted and rolled his eyes. “When she gets like that she’s _your_ daughter.”

“So testy,” Tsukasa mumbled. He raised a curious eyebrow at the blond then asked, “Should we finish the movie?”

Ryusui shook his head and exclaimed, “No way, it’s kiss time! Now, where were we?”

“You were about to kiss me,” Tsukasa replied, his voice dripping with his patented coolness.

“Ah, yes, of course.” Ryusui put his hands on either side of Tsukasa’s face and leaned in to do just that.

**III.  
  
**

Ryusui awoke to the sound of a strange noise. It took his brain a minute to register what it heard. It wasn’t so strange once that happened. The scratching was a common occurrence whenever he and Tsukasa closed their bedroom door. Because god forbid they ever not let the princess into a room she almost never went into anyway.

The sound paused and there was a muffled meow from the other side of the door. Ryusui groaned inwardly then looked over at his nightstand to check the time. His gaze lingered upon the picture of him, Tsukasa, and Kiara in matching sweaters for a moment and he nearly cracked a smile. Then it shifted to the clock next to the frame and he frowned instead.

“Four…! Are you _serious_ right now?” He rubbed his face with both hands and told himself that he should just ignore it and go back to sleep. A glance over at Tsukasa told him that the guy didn’t even hear it. He was slumbering away without a care in the world. Must be nice. The scratching started again and Ryusui sighed.

After yet another pathetic meow to get his attention, Ryusui sucked his teeth then rolled out of bed. He waved a dismissive hand at Tsukasa and grumbled, “No, no, don’t move. By all means get that beauty rest. One of us should be so lucky.”

He opened the door and was immediately meowed at once again. Ryusui didn’t move a muscle as Kiara walked a foot away then looked back at him and meowed again. She waited a moment and then finally stood on her hind legs and motioned towards him with her front paw. Once she settled down and simply blinked at him he sighed, “You done?”

She trilled in response and as soon as he took a step out of the room she ran to cut him off. She weaved in front of his every step, making it nearly impossible for him to walk at a normal pace. Each time he tried to put his foot back down he had to make sure she wasn’t beneath it. No matter how many times he told her that she was being a hindrance, she continued.

Once the two of them reached the kitchen Ryusui stopped and turned on the light. Kiara immediately started to rub against his ankles. Ryusui shook his head as he reached for the cabinet where they kept her imported crystal dishes and her ridiculously high-end wet food. While Ryusui might’ve been the one to splurge on the bowls, Tsukasa wouldn’t buy her anything but the absolute best food. He’d go without dinner himself before he ever did a crazy thing like that. Not that it’d ever come to that but Ryusui knew it to be true. Together they managed to spoil the cat rotten. She didn’t even realize just how much of a princess she was. 

Ryusui popped the top on the cat food and Kiara immediately meowed to try and get his attention. As if he could ever forget she was there. He plated the culinary masterpiece then walked a few steps over to the normal spot where they set her dishes and of course she was underfoot the entire time.

He set her bowl onto the ground then gasped when Kiara bit his hand. She immediately let go and turned her attention to the food instead. He shook his head and sighed, “After I went through the trouble of getting up at this ungodly hour for you, too. Ungrateful.”

Ryusui stood upright and stretched lazily. He yawned then rubbed the back of his head. As this crisis was averted, he could hear his pillow calling. Kiara didn’t pay him any mind as he left the kitchen and headed back towards his bedroom to snuggle up with his boyfriend. He could get a few more good hours of rest before he had to wake up and start the day. That sounded like an excellent plan to him.

**IV.  
  
**

“All right, I’m off to work.” Tsukasa hummed before he leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Ryusui’s cheek. Afterwards he scratched beneath Kiara’s chin since she was curled up on the other end. He tapped atop her head gently as he said, “Human breakfast is on the kitchen counter. No kitties allowed up there.”

Ryusui poked out his bottom lip and asked, “You’re not staying to eat?”

“No time, I’ve got the early shift,” Tsukasa explained. He paused then pinched Ryusui’s cheek and added, “You two play nice today.”

“Tell that to the little terror with fangs and claws,” Ryusui snorted as he motioned towards Kiara with his thumb.

“She loves you in her own way,” Tsukasa replied. He rubbed Kiara's head and said, “Behave yourself, pretty girl. Remember that he loves you too.”

Ryusui snorted and rolled his eyes. Neither he nor the cat needed this kind of pep talk, thank you very much. Though he had to admit it was kind of sweet that Tsukasa wanted to reassure them like that. He had a fond smile upon his face as he watched Tsukasa leave. There really wasn’t anyone else quite like him and Ryusui knew he was the luckiest guy in the world to have snagged him. That thought was so overwhelming sometimes that he just wanted to scream. In a good way.

A curious trill caught his attention and he turned back towards Kiara. She was right next to him now. Her round eyes were dilated and playful. He opened his mouth to say something and she immediately twitched then flopped over. She rolled onto her back then stretched her front paws out as far as they would go before finally curling them back into her chest.

Ryusui blinked at the upside down fuzzball and she blinked right back. The diamond on her collar sparkled brightly as it reflected the light in the room. She made an odd sound then curled into a fuzzy c-shape. It seemed like she wanted attention. Ryusui supposed he could oblige. He didn’t have much else going on, anyway.

He rubbed her belly slowly and had to admit that it was even softer than it looked. During times like this he could see just what Tsukasa was talking about when he called her precious. That didn’t last three seconds before Kiara chomped down on his hand and kicked at it with her back legs.

“Ow!” Ryusui exclaimed. He pulled his hand away from her and pouted. “I really don't know what it is you want from me.”

He waved his aching hand in the air as if that’d help stop the pain somehow. It was too bad Tsukasa already left for the day. At least his boyfriend would’ve kissed the pain away. Instead he was stuck with a smug princess that had a look on her face that was just daring him to give her an excuse to do it again.

Ryusui poked her round head and pulled his hand away before she could grab it. She rolled over with the effort of trying anyway and nearly fell off the couch. She managed to catch herself at the last second then looked around as if she was trying to find the culprit who caused what just happened.

He wagged his finger at her while he said, “I don't want to hear a single complaint out of you this afternoon. You owe me that much.”

Kiara blinked then turned away from him as if she hadn’t heard a thing. He swore she understood him and did this on purpose. Her tail slapped the couch as she continued to ignore him even though one of her paws rested against his leg. He didn’t get her at all.

**V.  
  
**

“Kiara, where are you~” Ryusui called as sweetly as he could manage. He shook the little bag he held to get her attention. Her favorite treats always did the trick and she came running no matter where she was. This time was no different. He heard the sound of her claws scraping against the floor as she moved as fast as her little legs would allow to get to the source of the sound.

Once she finally reached the room, she came to a skidding halt right before colliding with Ryusui. The foyer wasn’t carpeted so her grip wasn’t the best and it was almost like watching something out of a cartoon. She immediately started to meow and walk in a circle around him. When she stood in front of him again she pawed at his shin gently.

Ryusui bent down and pet her round head. Kiara nuzzled his hand and purred loudly in response. She was always best friends with the person who held the tasty treats. That was good. Ryusui needed her to be relaxed right now. He gave her one of the snacks and waited for her to finish before offering her another. He took a third one out of the bag while she worked on eating that one and then sealed it.

He gave her the final treat and stuffed the bag into the pocket of his jacket. Once Kiara was done with that she licked her chops then sniffed him looking for more. Ryusui scooped her up without warning then turned around and lowered her into the open top of a waiting pet carrier.

Kiara let out a distressed meow and attempted to wriggle out of his grip so she could escape. Ryusui was prepared and blocked her attempt. She hissed then tried again and was thwarted a second time. After that she bit his arm to show her disapproval. He gasped but honestly should’ve seen that coming.

Ryusui finally managed to get the top of the carrier closed and locked. He lifted it so he could get a good look at Kiara. She was curled up in the back of it and shivering as she looked around. Poor thing. He ignored the little voice in his head that told him to let her out. Sure, she was upset but it had to be done. This was important. He poked a single finger into one of the holes on the side of the carrier so he could pet her as he said, “Don’t worry. It’s just a routine checkup. You’ll be back here causing all sorts of problems before you know it.”

Kiara growled softly and Ryusui sighed. He probably deserved that. There was no way he’d want to talk to the person who tricked him into a tiny box using his weakness for delicious snacks either. He grabbed his car keys off the nearby table then they were finally ready to leave. He ignored the way his arm stung where she bit him. It couldn’t be helped.

The trip to the veterinary clinic was surprisingly quiet. For some reason he didn’t even think to turn on the radio. It was amazing that he could feel so bad about taking a silly cat for a necessary appointment. He didn’t know how Tsukasa did it. Was he simply immune to her sad sounds from the backseat? That was entirely possible.

“Ah, Yo! Good to see you!” Ryusui greeted the eye-patch wearing receptionist as soon as he walked into the clinic. The red-haired man tore his gaze from his computer then looked at him. When recognition set in, he smiled from ear to ear. Ryusui stepped up to the counter and knocked on it twice then added, “Staying out of trouble these days?”

“You know me, I couldn’t do that if I tried,” Yo snickered. He leaned over just a bit to look behind Ryusui then asked, “Where’s your better half?”

“Working,” Ryusui sighed.

“Aww, you must be so lonely,” Yo teased with a knowing grin.

“Am not. I’ve got a princess to keep me company.” Ryusui declared. He narrowed his eyes at the other man and added, “Speaking of, you’d better not mark her down as late because you got distracted with casual chit-chat.”

“As if I’d do a thing like that,” Yo grumbled. He turned towards his computer and started to type as he mumbled, “more than twice.”

Ryusui rolled his eyes and shook his head. He tapped on the desk with his free hand to get Yo’s attention and then walked over to the waiting area as he said, “Take care of yourself.”

Yo waved and called after him, “You sickening lovebirds need to call me sometime, let’s hang out! I’ll be expecting an invitation to your wedding any day now and there better be an open bar!”

Ryusui shook his head and didn’t bother to reply. He simply smiled to himself as he walked away. As crazy as it sounded, that guy was a kindred spirit of his. The level of ridiculous things Yo got up to never ceased to amaze him. Had they met before Ryusui settled down with Tsukasa the two of them would’ve absolutely gotten into a heck of a lot of trouble together. They shared a certain love of chaos. However, he’d abandoned the wild side of his former life in favor of something a lot quieter once he and Tsukasa were finally an item. Best decision he’d ever made.

That didn’t stop him from being highly amused by Yo’s stories of his antics, though. Heck, the guy wore an eye-patch that Ryusui was certain was fake since he’d seen him lift it so he could squint at his computer or phone. If asked, he was sure Yo’s response would have something to do with ‘the aesthetic’. While a hundred percent ridiculous, he was sure the guy would be a hoot as a drinking buddy.

Ryusui sat in one of the free chairs in the waiting area and placed the pet carrier on his lap. He could see Kiara was still curled up and trying to look as small as possible. He understood where she was coming from since he didn’t much care for going to the doctor himself. She refused to look at him as he spoke softly to her and it made all the sense in the world. It also stung more than the bite from earlier.

“Kiara?” A soft voice asked a few minutes later.

Ryusui looked up to see a nurse with short brown hair. She wore a white headband and had a kind, welcoming smile upon her face. It was soothing, even though he wasn’t actually nervous or anything. He stood and followed her into the back. They walked past a few rooms before she finally knocked on then opened one of the doors. Ryusui sat the pet carrier down on the provided table and listened as she asked a few routine questions. Once that was said and done, she told them the doctor would be in soon and left the room.

When they were alone again Ryusui bent down and peeked into the carrier. Kiara seemed a bit more alert now. She was trying to sniff her new surroundings to get a better understanding of them. He stuck a finger into one of the holes and rubbed the top of her head but she didn’t seem bothered. He unlocked the lid and opened it so she could stick her head out and look around. Her folded ears moved to the back of her head and forward again with her cautious curiosity.

There was a knock on the door and Kiara immediately ducked back into the carrier. Ryusui looked up in time to watch it open and the vet walk in. He blinked a few times at the sight before himself. The man had short, white hair with bangs that framed his face. His usual look included a black half-face mask that only left his eyes visible and gave him a strong ‘no nonsense’ look to go with his generally crappy personality. Strangely enough, today there seemed to be cat whiskers drawn on the mask. That was odd.

“Whoa.” Ryusui couldn’t help but grin. He motioned towards his own face as he asked, “New look, doc?”

The vet didn’t even look at him as he grabbed a pair of fresh gloves from the box on the wall. He pulled them on and finally explained, “The nurses say it will make me appear less intimidating.”

“It’s not working at all,” Ryusui snickered.

“Your opinion was heard and shall be ignored,” The vet replied without missing a beat. He looked around and asked, “Alone today?”

“Oh, right, Tsukasa sends his regards!” Ryusui chirped. He noticed the vet scrunch his face. Yeah, that wasn’t exactly what his boyfriend had said. These two weren’t on the friendliest terms so he should’ve known that wouldn’t be believable. He rubbed the back of his neck and explained, Actually, I think his exact words were something like ‘tell Hyoga that I’ll know if he doesn’t treat my princess with the utmost care and we _will_ have words’.”

“That guy hasn’t changed a bit,” Hyoga sighed. He attempted to look around Ryusui as he asked, “Where’s the patient?”

Ryusui stepped aside to give him a full view of the carrier. He watched as Hyoga reached right inside and pulled Kiara free. He didn’t even flinch when she chomped down on his hand. It looked like it had been hard, too. Ryusui could only imagine how often that happened while working at a veterinary clinic. He had to admit that it was nice not to be the one she was biting for once.

Hyoga put her down on a scale and held her by the scruff of her neck. Kiara growled loudly at him. He paid it no mind as he took note of the number that popped up. He motioned for Ryusui to hold her so he could check her ears, eyes, and listen to her heartbeat. She continued to quiver in fear. All she wanted was to wriggle free so she could find somewhere to hide and it made Ryusui’s chest ache.

When Hyoga checked her teeth Kiara hissed at him. He shook his head and made a note of it as he said, “Believe it or not, you’re not the first patient to tell me that.”

The few minutes of her checkup must’ve felt like a lifetime to her because she was more than happy to crawl back into the corner of her carrier when it was finally over. Hyoga explained that she was perfectly healthy then left the room. After that Ryusui made sure Kiara was secure in her carrier then headed to check out where he answered a few more questions before he was finally given the go ahead to leave. A glance down at Kiara and he noticed she was looking around frantically again. Poor thing. He’d have to give her more treats later to make up for such an awful day.

**VI.**   
  


Ryusui breathed a sigh of relief once he was finally back in the car. He didn’t remember vet trips being quite so taxing on him personally. Maybe that was because Tsukasa had always been with him and Kiara was never so nervous with him around. Ryusui understood that completely. At least they’d powered through and could finally head back home now.

He started the car and pulled out onto the road then heard soft meowing from the backseat. No, it wasn’t just meowing. They were longer, pleading sounds. Kiara was crying for attention back there. What kind, he couldn’t exactly say, but he also couldn’t stand to hear her make such sad noises.

Once he pulled up to a stoplight he reached behind himself and messed with the lock until it finally popped and the door to the carrier swung open. That was much easier said than done. Her cries stopped instantaneously and not a moment later he saw her poke her head between the two front seats as she sniffed curiously.

“I beg you not to pee in here, you have no idea how much that would cost to clean.” Ryusui sighed. In retrospect maybe he shouldn’t have let her out since he was in the expensive car. A bathroom accident would be a disaster. He couldn’t believe he was such a bleeding heart over some sad little meows.

The light changed to green and as soon as the car moved a tiny bit Kiara jumped into the passenger seat. She crouched as low as she could get and looked all around as if she couldn’t comprehend what was happening. It might’ve been cute if it didn’t make Ryusui want to hug her. Not that he really wanted to be bitten right now.

When he pulled up to a stop sign Kiara skittered across the console and onto his lap. Ryusui stiffened but didn’t react. He continued to drive as if everything was all right so he didn’t accidentally startle her. She looked out his window and her ears twitched while she tried to process everything.

Something she saw startled her and she ducked then hurried back over to Ryusui. She stood on her hind legs and put both front paws against his chest. She rubbed her head under his chin then made a soft sound. Ryusui felt like he might melt into a puddle of affectionate goo. This princess was way too powerful for her own good. He understood why Tsukasa liked being on the receiving end of this kind of thing. Kiara purred for just a moment then stopped and licked his jaw. Ryusui’s eyes widened. That was certainly new.

“You don’t have to do all that. This wasn’t a punishment, I promise,” He said as he continued to drive with his right hand and pet her back soothingly with the left. “We care about you and checkups are part of that.”

Ryusui glanced downwards to find her staring at him with those big, round eyes. Not to mention those ridiculously cute folded ears. Ugh. He’d give her anything she wanted if she could ask properly. He was a weak man. Ryusui kissed the top of her fuzzy little head then mumbled, “Don’t think this changes anything. You’re still a stinker.”

Kiara meowed then licked him back.

“Honey, we’re home!” Ryusui called as he stepped foot into the foyer. He tossed his keys into the bowl on the nearby table then set down the pet carrier. Kiara sniffed their surroundings over his shoulder, already quite excited to see they were familiar.

“Welcome home,” Tsukasa replied. He walked into the foyer to greet the pair with a warm smile upon his face. There was just a brief moment of surprise when he saw that Kiara wasn’t in her carrier.

“You won’t believe this!” Ryusui exclaimed. He leaned forward to meet Tsukasa halfway for a kiss then added, “Our daughter kissed me today!”

Kiara meowed and pawed at Tsukasa. She struggled in Ryusui’s grip until he had no choice but to let go so his boyfriend could take her instead. She meowed triumphantly as she perched on his shoulder.

Tsukasa nuzzled Kiara at the same time that she rubbed her head against him then gave her a quick kiss. He looked back at the blond and teased, “That doesn’t sound like her at all. Are you sure you didn’t imagine it?”

“What! No! It happened!” Ryusui shrieked. He looked at Kiara and yelled, “Tell him!”

She simply turned her head away from him as if she wasn’t interested in what he was talking about. Ryusui mumbled some incoherent nonsense to himself then pouted. Their moment earlier was _not_ his imagination. Damn, he knew he should’ve taken a selfie as proof.

Tsukasa chuckled softly then kissed his grumpy boyfriend’s cheek. He took Ryusui’s hand and said, “Come on, pouty. I made your favorite for dinner.”

“Everything you cook is my favorite,” Ryusui reminded him.

“I know.” Tsukasa squeezed his hand and smiled.

Ryusui offered him a grin in response. His gaze shifted to Kiara and he snorted, “She doesn’t perch on my shoulder like a parrot. Imagine all the treasure hunting we would do if she did!”

“You’re my treasure,” Tsukasa hummed with a wink.

“I guess I am pretty shiny,” Ryusui had to agree.

“Uh huh.” Tsukasa lead him towards the kitchen.

“And worth a lot too.” Ryusui added.

“Definitely.”

“I’m also getting hungry,” Ryusui muttered.

“Then we should eat,” Tsukasa hummed. He removed the cat from his shoulder and gave her a pat then motioned for the blond to sit at the table.

Ryusui watched Tsukasa light a pair of candles and made an intrigued sound before he asked, “What’s the occasion?”

Tsukasa held up his wine glass and replied, “You, of course.”

“Now that’s something worth celebrating!” Ryusui laughed. He held up his glass too and shouted ‘cheers’ then clinked their glasses together. After he sipped his wine he began to tell Tsukasa all about his day while the other man nodded every now and then. Then he explained that he saw a super cute tiara online that would fit Kiara’s little head, not that she needed an ego boost. He laughed loudly when he noticed the intrigued shine in Tsukasa’s eyes. Ryusui could already tell they had an amusing photoshoot in their future. He absolutely looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiara returns! This time as my favorite breed of cat! Shes a good girl and very lucky to have dads that adore her so much :3
> 
> Ryusui and Tsukasa are just so soft and in love and im cri… they deserve all the softest domestic times
> 
> Is that an Aristocats ref in the very first part?? Yes, of course. That’s also the inspiration behind her bow :3c
> 
> Some fun cameos in this one. Its nice to add in characters that don’t get a lot of spotlight tbh


End file.
